1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection image display apparatus, an inspection image display method and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, endoscope apparatuses have been widely used in industrial fields and medical fields. An endoscope apparatus has an insertion portion having an image pickup unit provided at a distal end portion, and a user who is an inspector brings the distal end portion of the insertion portion close to an object, causes an image which is picked up by the image pickup unit at the distal end portion of the insertion portion to be displayed on a monitor, and can cause the image to be stored in a storage device in accordance with necessity. For example, the user can connect a storage device such as a USB memory to a main body and can store an endoscopic image in the storage device.
In a conventional endoscope apparatus, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-9057, a DCIM directory is automatically created in a root directory in the storage device in accordance with a DCF standard, and endoscopic images are automatically stored under the directory.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-108976 discloses an art of list-displaying all images in a selected folder including images in sub folders in a same screen in an image management system which manages images in a unit of a folder.